


Defenders Of the Realm [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Defenders Of the Realm [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Defenders Of the Realm [audiobook] 

# Defenders Of the Realm [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Monday, 24 August 2009

fandom: 

[merlin (bbc)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/merlin-bbc)

relationship: 

[merlin/arthur pendragon](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/merlin/arthur-pendragon)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[lamardeuse|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/lamardeuseauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200908152.zip)  
text: [here](http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/viewstory.php?sid=23&chapter=1)

[comment](http://boxofmagic.talkoncorners.net/viewstory.php?sid=23&chapter=1?mode=reply) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/252974.html?mode=reply) to the reader

[m4b, 163.1 MB, 5:53:12]  
Merlin (BBC) | Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

Written by lamardeuse  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by ras_elased

  * 1320 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
